Shuffle challenge
by dog-tooth
Summary: Here's my Shuffle challenge: Fight Club. Completed on a boring Sunday afternoon.


**Shuffle Challenge: Fight Club -**

**Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<br>2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do this for ten songs**

* * *

><p><strong>Night of the hunter (flood remix) – 30 seconds to mars<strong>

I could see Tyler staring at me from across the room and I smiled, slightly nervous.

I'd seen him before but this was the first time he'd stared at me so blatantly. A shiver went through me as he took a few steps closer to me.

My hands came together in a desperate attempt to conceal my nervousness. It was as if I was praying, my hands clasped together.

"Hey," he said to me casually, leaning up against the bar.

"Hey," I answered back, noticing how nervous I sounded.

He was scary to look at, with his scars and bruises. Intriguing, sure. But scary.

"I want you to punch me," he said smoothly.

I frowned. I knew what these guys got up too but I definitely didn't want to get involved. "Sorry, I-" Before I could finish he interrupted me by slapping me hard across the face. All I could think of at that moment was 'how could he hit a woman.'

I quickly became angry after that. "You bastard," I muttered, moving forwards and punching him hard across the face.

He laughed before getting into a fighting pose. It was then I knew he'd started something that I couldn't finish.

The next few minutes were spent beating each other, our fists flying wildly.

Of course he won. He was stronger and boy did he punch hard.

That night I left the bar with bruises and blood covering my body and clothes.

And strangely I felt invigorated

Damn you, Tyler Durden

* * *

><p><strong>Bright idea – Orson<strong>

Marla felt as if she'd finally found something worth living for. That erratic, strange man who called himself Tyler Durden was definitely someone that she wanted to stay with, even if he seemed to be two different people sometimes.

She quite liked the idea of Fight Club. Perhaps it was only because the idea of half naked men beating the shit out of each other seemed to strangely turn her on. Or maybe it was just because Tyler had thought of the idea himself. Either way she liked it.

She'd asked one day if she could join Fight Club but of course he said no. It wasn't that there was a particular rule saying that women couldn't join. He said it was because he didn't want her to get hurt, so she'd punched him, just so she could show him that she wasn't the wimp he thought she was. He said it had hurt but he didn't bleed. Nor had he groaned in pain.

So one night Marla decided to show him that she could really fight. She was tough too even if she was a skinny woman.

One night when he was walking home alone from hosting a fight club she'd followed him, without him knowing. When he turned into an alley for a shortcut she punched and kicked him to the ground, wearing a mask and big baggy clothes. When he started to regain his senses and fight back she ran away, quickly getting home before him.

When she did get home he came in a few minutes later and she comforted him, tending to his wounds. She was smiling the whole time, but she didn't tell him why.

He never suspected a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia High Cast – I am who I am<strong>

There are parts of myself that I never used to be proud of. I've left a lot of myself behind but I've changed into a better person.

I'm known now. Tyler Durden. The legend. People look at me and smile, even if they can't reveal how they know me.

Before I was a nobody. Tyler changed that.

In Tyler we trust, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Owl City – The saltwater room<strong>

Marla and I like to sit on our bedroom, in the pitch black. We lie together in the bed and stare at the ceiling, each trapped in our own little world.

She says it helps her headaches disappear. I say it helps me think.

Mostly I think about the beautiful woman that lies next to me. I love her, I really do. Even if it wasn't me who loved her in the first place.

I think about touching her. The feel of her cold skin against mine. Sometimes I even do touch her. She doesn't seem to like it much though, so I only do it when she's in a good mood.

She understands I'm not the same person but I know she's starting to love me again. I'm determined to make her love me, even though we're both crazy.

When we're together I feel amazing. I feel on top of the world. Tyler can't touch us again, that's how I feel.

Because I'm stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Cobra Starship – The world has its shine (but I would drop it on a dime.)<strong>

I feel like giving up on Tyler sometimes. He's too confusing. Sometimes he can't get enough of me. We'll fuck at least three times a day.

Other times he just ignores me and pretends that he's never so much as touched me.

It makes me want to scream. It makes me want to press my cigarettes against my wrist until my whole hand falls off. It makes me want to smoke until my lungs turn as black as my soul.

But I can't leave him. He's all I have. He gave me something I could hold onto. He saved my life. He saved my life and then he fucked the hell out of me.

At times I still want to kill myself. It's just all so confusing. And annoying. And damn frustrating.

But I'll keep on going. I'll watch as he changes person from day to day. And I'll love him...

* * *

><p><strong>Paolo Nutuni – high hopes<strong>

I had high hopes for my space monkeys. They would do me proud. I'd watch them destroy the world around them with a big fucking smile on my face.

They'd burn the world and they'd be pleased that they'd done something for me.

Because I am their God. And they are glad. They are grateful that they finally have someone to lead them through their pathetic, pointless, waste of a life.

I give them something to believe in.

* * *

><p><strong>Metronomy – On dance floors<strong>

I am Jacks complete lack of surprise that Marla has left.

She was bound to go. Just like everyone else.

So I'll take the collection of drugs that Marla had left to take in case of emergencies. And I'll take them myself. One by one. Each with vodka.

And when the world goes black and everything's gone I'll smile.

For I am Jacks utter joy at finally being dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Paramore – For a Pessimist I'm pretty optimistic<strong>

These space monkeys just won't leave me alone. They follow me around like bloody flies.

I tell them to fuck off and they just stand their and stare at me.

So one day I had to grab a gun and shoot one of them dead. And still nothing!. They thought he deserved it. For Christ sake. I just can't get away from them.

So I set them a homework assignment. I want you to go out and start a fight with a woman. Yeah, that's a right a woman. See what she does. See how many of them actually have the guts to do anything about it. You'd be surprised. I don't know where that came from but they still did it! The fools. The idiots.

They come back and each of them say, sorry Tyler, none of them started a fight.

And it's at that moment that I realised I've started something that can't be stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood undead – Pimpin'<strong>

She's screaming at me and I don't know why. "Who the hell are you?" she screams over and over until I swear my eardrums are gonna burst.

"It's me Marla," I reply as she finally stops to get her breath.

"Bring back Tyler!" she shouts at me, grabbing me roughly by my shirt.

"It is me!" I reply and the next thing I know she's sobbing desperately into my shirt.

"I love you," she whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Linkin Park – When they come for me<strong>

I'll be ready when the police come. Don't you worry. After all, nobody wants to see me dead. Half the countries on my side now. Sure, they all realise that I've changed but that doesn't stop my previous history following me. I'm feared.

By the time the police actually manage to find me I'll be long gone. I know places around the country where Marla and I can hide.

We'll always be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've had a boring afternoon, so I thought I'd have a go at this. Not my best writing but come on, most of these were written in just over three minutes.**


End file.
